


Nothing In This World

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Non-Thorki so like dont expect me to go there, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: A rewrite of the elevator conversation in Ragnarok.





	Nothing In This World

They were different to be sure. Thor had the right of it. But to never see eachother again? The words cut. They shouldn't but a cruel word from Thor kept it's edge like no knife. Loki hid his disappointment. Poorly.

Thor noticed Loki's eyes cast down at his feet. It was something he did when they were young and the children at court would poke fun at him. That Thor had participated in the taunting shamed him to that day. After the troubles of their youth, after failing to aid Loki in his times of need, why should he care for Thor still? 

"That's what you want is it not?" Thor guessed. 

The answer was immediate. "Mother and Father are dead. Asgard won't have me as I am, nor will Jotunheim. What else is there but you?" Loki wondered with a wry smile. "Perhaps those SHIELD friends of yours could put me to use?"

Thor allowed himself a bit of hope. "Perhaps."

A few breaths passed in silence before the elder continued. "Should we do Get Help?" 

Loki cringed. "It's humiliating and I hate it. So no."

"Alright alright. We just...run at the guards then?"

"As long as you're not throwing me."

The Brothers Odinson shared a laugh as the elevator stopped and it's doors opened onto their next battle.


End file.
